Real World
The Real World is where all events and actions of the characters in Stupid Mario Brothers take place and Mario and Luigi learn it is their destiny to save the Real World from the forces of darkness. Biography Mario and Luigi in the Real World Mario and Luigi came to the Real World on vacation, hoping to escape their hectic lives back in the Mushroom Kingdom; having to constantly save Princess Peach and run through King Bowser's levels in his various castles. Seeing that the Mario Brothers had left, Bowser constantly sent letters of harassment, boredom, anger, and loneliness. At the same time, he hired Wario and Waluigi as his henchmen to retrieve them through the events of Season One. Enter Nox Decious and Wario Saga In Season Two, with the defeat of Wario and Waluigi, Mario and Luigi were seemingly free of Bowser's far reaching grip, but their victory was short-lived. The two then had to face the returning ancient evil of Nox Decious. His return trapped the characters in the Real World from warping to their original realms. Mario and Luigi's roles as heroes had shifted from saving the Mushroom Kingdom to protecting the Real World, but these events were already predicted by the great wizard Merlin. In Season Three, after Decious' defeat, Mario and Luigi learned that Wario had become their newest threat. Wario intended to seek his revenge by destroying Mario, Luigi, and their allies, then later, the Real World; all with the help of the Truth Stone and the Nether Saber. Ganon's Invasion In Season Five, Ganon has assembled a large army of ninjas and enemies from Mario and Luigi's past and comes to the Real World to conquer it. It is later revealed that Ganon plans on going about this by merging the Real World with the Dark Realm, bringing about countless terrors. Trans-dimensional travel Mario's friends and enemies have the ability to travel from world to world through the warp pipes or other means. With the threat of Nox Decious the portals were blocked, but only with his defeat could our heroes return home. * Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Ash, and Brock can access the World of Kanto and the Mushroom Kingdom through the Warp Pipes. * Link used his piece of the Triforce for the ability to reach the Real World once and only once, but with no way to return until Nox Decious was destroyed. * Ness could use his PSI powers and with relative ease to reach the different Worlds, but he could only teleport himself. * Bowser could visit the Real World underneath "the railroad tracks", but seemingly ended his trips with the defeat of Wario and Waluigi. Bowser can be transported from one world to another by Nox Decious. He was also able to use this portal to come to the Real World in the film and Season Five. * Nox Decious had the ability to teleport himself or others from one world to another. He also used this ability to allow Bowser to come within the real world when other portals were blocked. Along with being able to return him to his own world. * Merlin's ability and limitations to travel between Worlds is unknown. But it can be assumed, that his abilities and methods of traveling between worlds are similar to his brother's. * Ganon exhibited the ability to transport an entire army to the Real World, possibly using his piece of the Triforce like Link, or through some other magical means. * Mario, Brock, and Gary were able to travel from the Real World to Hyrule and back. It is not explicitly shown in the series how they got there, but in an update video. Rich Alvarez explained that he'd planned to include a subplot in which Mario had to make a painting of Hyrule through which he could get there, reminiscent of Super Mario 64, but scrapped it due to his inability to create the required special effects. Trivia / Facts / Questions * Luigi claims that Mario forgot to clean out the fridge and left milk he milked from a cow in Oklahoma 5 years ago. This event gives an approximation how long Mario and Luigi were in the Real World. * It is never explained how UPS was able to get Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom to the Real World. * UPS, DHL, FedEx, USPS, and others are from the Real World and thus, didn't need warp pipes or other means to reach Mario and Luigi. * Fans have wondered how Bowser was able to return to his own world. Richalvarez in the fan forums explained that Nox Decious has the ability to teleport himself or others from one world to another, so he can teleport Bowser in and out of the Mushroom Kingdom. Category:Locations Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Season Four Category:Season Five